Leoindas Pursuit of Happiness
by Master DA
Summary: (One-shot) After all of the worlds have finally gone peacefully. Leonidas tries to find his meaning in his pursuit of happiness until he reunites with his old comrade Tigerra but something has been bothering her and starts to grow feelings for Leonidas. How will this go for both of them? Find out now (Leonidas x Tigerra) Please review nicely


_Hello everyone, I've always loved Bakugan from the cartoon and the game that I've played since it came out. Now this Bakugan takes place after the entire main Bakugan series with Haos Omega Leonidas and it's based on my experience from the game. I know the game and the show were taking the same place but two completely different plots but I've decided to mix both of the plots. If you read my Pokemon stories "__**Flames of Heart I &amp; II**__" it will probably be similar to this. This is my first Bakugan Romance Fan Fiction so go easy on me. Either way I hope you enjoy it._

_** -Master DA**_

_**P.S. **_

_It will have some sexual content in this but it might not have any swearing so it's rated __**"M" **__just to be safe either way enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **

**Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (Anime) owned by Mitsuo Hashimoto ©**

**Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (Game) owned by Activision and NOW Production © **

**Mike Kantaro is my OC from the game**

* * *

**("It has been years since Dan and Drago ended of the Mech war between the Mechtogon's. New Vestroia, Earth, Gundalia and Neathia have finally gone peacefully without any more intergalactic wars. We find ourselves with Evolved Omega Leonidas relaxing on the golden beach.")**

New Vestroia…

Leonidas was laying down on the golden beach resting his eyes with the sun shining down on his face as he begins to remember the times with Brawlers and his partner Edward Kantaro and looks at the photo of himself and Edward.

**(Leonidas thought)** "We really had good times in the past but sometimes we have to move on."

He picks up another of Edward and with his new girlfriend Jewels from the JJ Dolls.

"Hm, lucky guy."

Leonidas begins to remember and think over the last conversation they had.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

One month later after the final battle on the interspace…

Edward and Leonidas are walking down in the shopping center looking around on the screens brawlers battling as they watched.

"We've had some great times with the Brawlers right, Leonidas?"

"That's right."

Leonidas notices something was bothering Mike and wanted to know why.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Leonidas asks worried and curiously

"Oh… it's… uh… **(Sigh)** yes something has been bothering me."

"What is it?" Leonidas asks

"You… uh… you ever have that feeling like you don't want to do the same thing every day anymore?"

"What are you saying?" As Leonidas tries to understand Edward

"I'm saying that maybe it's time that we move on with our lives and do something else other than brawling. I want to move on from that."

"I don't understand, Edward."

"What I'm saying that is that maybe… it's time to retire. I mean you're getting older, I'm getting older and I finally have a girlfriend; Jewels. Maybe it's time to move on."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah."

Leonidas and Mike look away awkwardly as they feel bad for each other but at the last moment they hugged each other as Mike sheds a tear under his sunglasses.

"Are we still friends, Edward?" Leonidas asks curiously

"Of course. Always"

"Well then I wish you the best of luck my friend."

"You too, Leo. If I ever need you I know where to look and I'll come visit you."

"Well so long my friend. It's been nice knowing you."

"I've found my happiness and now it's time to find yours…"

_**(FLASHBACK ENDS) **_

(Leonidas thinking) "Find my happiness… huh."

Harpus shows up posing for him and lays down with as Leonidas was a bit confused of her presence.

"Hey there, baby. You look down and I thought you want some company."

"No but thank you. I'm off."

"You're walking away from all this?" As Harpus poses for him and Leonidas looks back and was a bit disgusted.

"Yes, I would walk away from that."

**(Yelling at Leonidas)** "Hey, you jerk! Nobody walks away from me! Get back here you jerk!"

As Leonidas continues to walk away while Harpus was still yelling in the background he notices a haos white tiger in golden armor with blades all over her in a cloak but he doesn't recognize her and sees one Subterra Saurus and a Darkus Fear Ripper hovering over her while she fishes. Leonidas flew over to check it out of what's happening.

(Darkus Fear Ripper) "I'll ask you again. Why are you on my turf, kitty cat?"

"And I told you I'm just fishing here. Now if you don't it would be kind if you bug off!"

(Subterra Saurus) "You either get off out turf or we'll make you."

"Go ahead and try." The white tiger pulls out her blade about to cut the Fear Ripper but he grabbed her arm before it happened with an evil grin on his face.

"Wow, aren't you feisty kitty?" As the Fear Ripper taunts her

She struggles but she got pushed back as the Saurus holds her arms back as the Fear Ripper started punching and scratching her in the stomach until it began to bruise. Leonidas flew down as fast he could and interrupted them.

"Hey! You know you're not supposed to hit the ladies, right?"

"This is none of your business. So back off why don't you."

"It is my business. When the lady says to bug off. You bug off. Omega Eraser!"

Leonidas shoots his Omega Eraser as the white tiger recognizes the blast as they dodged the blast and she stood by Leonidas as they recognize each other.

"Tigerra?"

"Leonidas?"

"Pleasure to see you agian, Tigerra."

"Thank you, Leonidas."

The Saurus recognizes those two names and became afraid of them.

"Wait? Tigerra? Leonidas? These guys are from the Brawlers!" Said the Saurus in fright

"So what? They're just Bakugan's what difference does it make?"

"Let's chat later, Tigerra. Right now let's deal with these goons. Haos Beam!"

Leonidas pulls out his laser beam out of his wrist as Tigerra was shocked of his new ability

"You have a laser beam?" Tigerra asks in shock

"You're not the only one whose been evolving, Tigerra. Here they come!"

The two Bakugan's charged at Leonidas and Tigerra as she rips off her cloak revealing herself with all of her blades as they charge at the goons as they collided each other. They hold their ground as Leonidas pushed the Saurus back and pulled out his shoulder cannon.

**(Charging cannon)** "Rage Blast!" **(FWOOSH!)**

Leonidas blasts the Saurus into the floor creating a hole in the ground while Tigerra goes toe to toe with the fear ripper in mortal combat as her blades and the fear ripper's claws slash each other until Leonidas was giving a signal to her.

"Tigerra!" **(Charging cannon)**

Tigerra nodded to him as he shoots his cannon and she deflects the stream back to the fear ripper and sent him flying into the air and falling back down into the ocean. The fear ripper crawls out of the ocean in pain as he looked at Leonidas and Tigerra in fright and ran off in defeat along with the Saurus.

(Yelling to the goons) "Yeah, that's right! You better run!"

"Leonidas, is that really you?" Tigerra asks curiously

"It is me. The one and only."

They hug since it's been awhile since the Mechtagon war as they walked to the edge as the sun was setting and they sit and Tigerra continues fishing and have a decent conversation.

* * *

Sunset falls into night time…

They sit around the bonfire eating the fish she caught as they continue their conversation.

"How you and Runo have been, Tigerra?" Leonidas asks

"We're doing just fine. What about you and Mike?" Tigerra asks back

"Well… we kind of parted." Said in a falter

"Why?" Tigerra asks curiously

"He felt that we should move on from brawling and that we retire from battling."

"Are you guys at least still friends?"

"Yes, we are and he said that he would visit. Wait, shouldn't you be with Runo?"

"Yeah but we decided to take a break for a bit. You know relax."

"I see." Leonidas sees something was bothering her as she was looking down at the water and Leonidas tries to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder and asks.

"Are you okay, Tigerra? You don't seem like yourself." Leonidas asks worried

**(Sigh)** "No, because something has been bothering me for a long time since we all met… especially Drago."

"Excuse me and I'm sorry if I'm sticking my nose into something where it shouldn't be but may I ask? What happen?" As Leonidas asks permission but worried

"No, it's okay. I don't mind really. I remember the first time that I battled Drago and we had a great battle to prove ourselves to each other but he won and I lost. I sort of had a strong feeling for him like a connection but then I realized that he really cares more for Wavern than usual and they were more than just friends."

"Yes, I remember Wavern she is the guardian spirit now instead of Drago. He was very desperate when she perished."

"Until you showed up from the doom dimension nobody trusted you especially me. Until you proved yourself to everyone that you were good as everyone else and defeated Vladitor when he used the silent core. It made me realize something about that moment."

"What made you realize?" Leonidas asks curiously

"It made me realize that maybe… I wasn't meant be with Drago and maybe somebody else."

"And who would that be?"

They gaze into the night sky with the stars spangling with the full moon over their heads until they looked into each other eyes. They draw themselves closer slowly as their eyes close and their mouths come closer and locked lips together as Tigerra felt the connection she was looking for and they stopped for a moment.

"You know, you remind me of Drago."

"How so?"

"He was strong, able to stand his ground, become a great leader and he always proves himself to being better than he was before and you remind me of him."

She firmly rubs his scale chest with her claw as they gaze at each other eyes she trips and falls onto Leonidas. As she was on top of him they blushed as their hearts pumped harder and faster as they continued kissing. She begins to remove her chest plate and armor revealing her large breasts as Leonidas was shocked and a bit nervous. Leonidas looks down and sees his member growing out as she was surprised of how large it's grown. She lowered herself to it and began licking and sucking it slowly and gently as Leonidas tries to hold it in and she sucks it she tries not to bite him with her fangs.

After a few licks and sucking she reveals her vulva lips as it was very plushy and soft. Leonidas had no idea what came over himself but he resist how delicious it looked. He licks his lips since he couldn't resist any longer and his mouth began to be watery. She begins to rub herself down in her glory as Leonidas goes closer to it but looked up to her for permission as she nodded yes. He pulls out his tongue and begins licking around the lips slowly as she breathes hard and slowly. She makes a low, soft &amp; mournful cry as Leonidas knows that she begs for more.

As she continues moaning Leonidas slips his tongue inside her as she gasped for air hard and begins licking inside as she begins to purr down on to it. Her vulva starts to get wet as Leonidas can feel the walls closing on his tongue as he continues licking he could taste the sweet moist from her. Until he stopped for a moment with her much blushed face and his wet tongue as he rose to her.

**(Panting)** "Are you okay?" Leonidas asks curiously

"Yes, but you and I are not finished yet."

Tigerra and Leonidas looked down to their crotches as his hard, stiff and twitching member was close to her vulva as they gazed at each other into their eyes. She nodded yes as he slowly inserts his large member into her and she grips the ground. Leonidas begins to penetrate her in a slow pace as they both heavily breathe down on each other.

She begins to hold onto him digging her claws into his waist which strangely encouraged to him to keep thrusting into her but faster. Leonidas sees Tigerra's face in pain and wonders if she's okay.

"Tigerra, are you in pain?" Leonidas asks worried and curiously

**(Groaning) **"Grrr! Yes, I am but… keep going."

Leonidas continues to thrust into her but at a faster pace as she tries not to scream she pushes him on his back and she was on top on him. Leonidas looks up from the waist at her strong ab body and her large breasts.

She begins to swerve her hips as Leonidas holds her down by the waist as he continues penetrating her as she moans and groans loudly as her pain eases a bit and her clitoris became more open. After a few thrusts Leonidas was ready to release himself into her as he thrusts faster and harder.

**(Breathing rapidly) **"Tigerra, I'm going to explode!"

**(Moaning loudly) **"Yes, do it!"

**(Both grunting)** "Uh!" **(Both roaring)**

Leonidas finally climaxed into her vulva as they both take a one long large roar to end the night as Tigerra pulls herself out. She lays next to him as hugs up and purrs as they rest the night away.

**(Leonidas thought) **"This is it. This is the happiness that Mike was talking about. I guess this is my pursuit of happiness. I am… happy."

"You know Leonidas. I remember that I never trusted you."

"Do you trust me now?" Leonidas asks curiously

**(Giggles)** "Yes, I do now."

* * *

One month later…

Earth…

Bakugan City…

Mike was sitting at Runo's diner drinking until a messenger walked in and asked Runo for Mike. The messenger approaches Mike and ask him.

"Are you Mike Kantaro?" The messenger asks to be sure

"Yes."

"I have a message for you from a Bakugan called Leonidas. Here you are."

The messenger hands Mike an envelope with a haos logo as the patch

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day sir."

The messenger leaves the diner. Mike opens the letter and sees a picture of Leonidas and Tigerra together and sees a note written on the back as he reads it off.

**(Mike Reading) **_"Dear Mike, remember what you said about finding my happiness? Well I found that happiness in my life and I have you to thank for that. You've showed me that I can find happiness in my life and I found that with Tigerra. Tigerra wanted you to tell Runo about us so please do so and again thank you. Hope we can talk soon and hope you would visit. Your friend, Leonidas."_

Runo walks over to see what was Mike reading and was curious about it.

"Hey Mike, what's that?" Runo asks curiously

"It's a letter from Leonidas and he's found his happiness."

"He did? From what?"

"From Tigerra."

"He's with Tigerra?" Runo asks in a total shock

"Yep. Take a look."

Mike hands her the picture of Leonidas and Tigerra together and went from being shocked to putting a smile on her face to be happy for Tigerra.

"Are you happy for Tigerra?" Mike asks

"Yes, I am. Can I get a copy of this?" Runo asks

"Sure."

They leave to go get the photo copied as Runo and Mike leaves smiling for their Bakugan's.

**(Mike's thought) **"Way to go, Leo. Looks like you found your happiness…"

* * *

**FIN**

"_Hello everyone, I really hoped you enjoyed my first Bakugan fan fic. Either way tell what you think of this and please be positive on your review it is my first Bakugan romance Fic. Thank you for reading this and I will see you on my next Fic." - __**Master DA**_


End file.
